Le seigneur des anneaux- De mondes en mondes
by Sakuradreamer7
Summary: Une jeune fille de 18 ans passe accidentellement à travers un portail interdimentionnel créé par une équipe de chercheurs qui la transporte au coeur de l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux. Elle vivra parmis les Hobbits avant le commencement de la quête de l'Anneau et elle y jouera éventuellement un rôle crucial en devenant l'élève de Gandalf. Une histoire d'amitié et de courage.
1. Une journée ordinaire

**Chapitre 1**

***Petite précision :** Le magasin Loblaws un marché d'alimentation très répandu au Canada.

Les rues de Montréal brulaient sous un soleil de plomb. Il faisait si chaud que même les arbres semblaient soupirer pour un peu de fraicheur à travers leur feuillage d'or. Sophie, son uniforme de Loblaws sur le dos, étaient cependant prête à affronter une autre journée de travail sous la chaleur accablante de cet étouffant mois de juillet. Déjà en sueur rendue au magasin, l'air climatisé qui enveloppa instantanément son corps à l'ouverture des portes la soulagea. Elle s'assit sur un banc et essuya son front. La jeune fille se sentait comme une guerrière sous cet air lourd, une guerrière qui, épée à la main, continuerait à vendre des chaises, des tables et des barbecues à l'extérieur malgré la morsure du soleil et la lourdeur de l'humidité. Le petit répit auquel elle avait droit en ce moment lui permettait d'emmagasiner des forces et lui donnait du courage. Avec un air de défi, elle fixait du regard les immenses fenêtres brillantes du Loblaws. Elle doutait que plusieurs clients soient au rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

Hey, miss papillon!

Sophie sursauta. Il s'agissait de son superviseur qui, l'ayant vu, assise, immobile et pensive sur son banc, avait décidé de la surprendre. En fait, il s'agissait d'un sport national au Loblaws. La jeune femme de 18 ans était si souvent philosophe étant seule qu'un tantinet toucher ou murmure la ramenait aussitôt sur terre de façon parfois si brutale qu'elle provoquait l'hilarité générale. Ses pensées ailées passaient du coq à l'âne sans barrières ni frontières, ce qui lui faisait bien porter le surnom de Miss Papillon, même s'il faisait plutôt référence à la petite barrette en forme de lépidoptère qu'elle portait constamment dans ses cheveux.

Hey, comment vas-tu? Prêt à rôtir sous le soleil? Répondit-elle, enjouée. Même si elle se faisait souvent taquiner, elle ne s'en frustrait pas pour autant et elle aimait bien répondre lorsque son imagination le lui permettait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était péniblement en train de pousser vers la sortie la caisse qu'elle utiliserait une fois à l'extérieur.

« Ce sera une journée comme les autres. », se dit-elle en voyant les tentes blanches dressées dans le stationnement du magasin où elle allait s'installer pour une énième fois cet été. En effet, tout semblait très normal en ce 15 juillet 2012.

Personne ne se serait jamais douté que cette journée changerait la vie de Sophie pour toujours.


	2. L'expérience de Philadelphie

**Chapitre 2**

« Aujourd'hui, les limites du monde telles qu'on les connait seront changées à jamais.», se dit Marshall les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. En ce 15 juillet 2012, ce petit homme âgé rayonnait plus que jamais de force et de fierté. Cela faisait bientôt 11 ans qu'il était astrophysicien pour la NASA (National Areonautics and space administristration). Bientôt 11 ans qu'il était le directeur d'un projet autant passionnant que strictement confidentiel. Et ce jour même, il allait révéler au monde une découverte inouïe. Marshall avait toujours cru en l'existence de mondes parallèles, ce pourquoi il avait décidé depuis ses 12 ans qu'il deviendrait astrophysicien. Au cours de ses études, il avait été fasciné par la possible existence de vortex magnétiques terrestres qui offriraient la possibilité de pénétrer dans d'autres dimensions de l'espace et du temps. La création de ce type de vortex sur Terre serait automatiquement liée à un autre vortex qui pourrait se situer non seulement sur un autre endroit sur Terre, mais également sur une autre planète ou même dans une dimension parallèle.

Il avait dévoré le livre « The case of UFO » de M.K. Jessup parlant d'une étrange expérience menée à Philadelphie en octobre 1943 où une équipe de chercheurs américains auraient envoyé un navire de guerre vers la rivière Delaware et l'océan Atlantique et aurait essayé de rendre ce bateau invisible en activant des génératrices très puissantes, des câbles et des bobines afin d'envelopper le navire d'un immense champ magnétique d'une centaine de mètres dans toutes les directions. Le navire se serait alors mis à disparaître comme un mirage et serait réapparu mystérieusement près de Norfolk, en Virginie. Cependant, à cause des désordres mentaux qu'auraient causés l'expérience sur les membres de l'équipage, celle-ci aurait été arrêtée et serait devenue l'un des dossiers les plus secrets du gouvernement américain. Selon M.K. Jessup, ce qui se serait passé serait l'application de la théorie des champs unifiés d'Einstein et le navire aurait disparu de la surface de la Terre pendant quelques instants.

Celui-ci aurait été téléporté de la base navale de Philadelphie jusqu'à Norfolk avant de réapparaître à Philadelphie après quelque minutes. Marshall était devenu obsédé par cette histoire qui était devenue une sorte de légende aux États-Unis. Pendant des longues années, il avait besogné jour et nuit avec ses collègues pour créer une génératrice capable de créer un phénoménal champ magnétique. De moment d'exaspération en idée de génie, il avait enfin réussi à créer la M.M. 3419. Il l'avait nommé ainsi en l'honneur de la première lettre de son prénom et de celui de l'auteur du livre « The case of UFO ». Quant aux chiffres, ils représentaient l'année 1943 à l'envers. Aujourd'hui, elle était enfin fonctionnelle. Son téléphone le sortit de ses rêveries. Son jet privé pour Philadelphie était prêt.


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 3**

Sophie était écrasée devant le ventilateur. Depuis midi, le roi diurne du ciel trônait au beau milieu de son palais d'un bleu immaculé forçant tous les habitants de la ville à retarder leurs activités. À ce moment précis, la jeune fille aurait donné n'importe quoi pour plonger tête la première dans une piscine. Elle se surprit à se demander si l'étude acharnée à laquelle elle se consacrait pendant l'année scolaire était une épreuve plus pénible que cela. Son emploi d'été lui permettait d'économiser pour terminer son diplôme d'études collégiales en sciences nature. Après cela, elle deviendrait probablement pharmacienne ou médecin. Sa réussite à l'école lui coûtait d'épuisants mois de travail sans relâche, mais son désir d'aider autrui était trop ardent pour qu'elle laisse tomber quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, Sophie n'était pas seule et elle le savait. Un amour tendre et réciproque la liait aux membres de sa famille. Leur présence à la fois discrète et attentionnée lui ouvrait toutes les portes de la réussite et le doux sourire de leur fierté lui permettait d'emmagasiner toute la confiance dont une jeune adulte a besoin pour foncer vers son avenir. En aucun cas, Sophie n'aurait souhaité les décevoir.

Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par une soudaine obscurité. On aurait dit qu'une sorte d'aimant avait aspiré toute la clarté du jour pour faire face à l'obscurité. Sophie lança un regard curieux vers le ciel. De gros nuages chargés de pluie avaient détrônés l'astre brillant. Sa lumière avait un second souffle au loin, mais elle ne persisterait pas bien longtemps. La jeune fille sortit un instant de la tente sous laquelle elle était installée pour regarder jusqu'où s'étendaient les nuages. Au même instant, une violente bourrasque de vent repoussa sa longue tresse de cheveux bruns en arrière et renversa toutes les glacières en vente sur le bord de la clôture. Sophie décida qu'il serait mieux de se réfugier immédiatement à l'intérieur de la tente. Elle referma les portes de plastique transparentes assez rapidement pour échapper à la pluie torrentielle qui se mit à tambouriner bruyamment sur les parois de la tente. Sophie s'assit donc seule. Malgré la tempête qui commençait dehors, elle fut prise par surprise par un doux moment de grâce. La bataille des nuages et de la lumière était magnifique à regarder et, de la radio, émanait une douce mélodie. Une aura de sécurité et de quiétude ne tarda pas à s'installer à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Néanmoins, cette atmosphère paisible fut brutalement chamboulée par un éclair éblouissant suivie presque immédiatement d'un tonnerre assourdissant qui illumina et fit trembler les parois de la tente. Un orage violent commençait et la jeune fille n'aurait qu'elle petite tente pour s'en protéger.


	4. Le portail interdimentionnel

**Chapitre 4**

Accompagné de son équipe de chercheurs et de plusieurs caméramans représentants les chaînes les plus connues du monde sur la base navale américaine de Philadelphie, Marshall était prêt à lancer l'opération. Il ne cessait de sourire aux caméras qui le filmait, lui et ses collègues, depuis la rive. Du haut de son navire, il se sentait comme un magicien retardant le moment de son spectacle jusqu'à ce que la foule n'en peuve plus.

Finalement, il donna l'ordre d'activer la machine. Levier par levier, bouton par bouton, la M.M. 3419 se mit à ronronner doucement, puis à vibrer de plus en plus violement. Après quelques instants, l'air se fit très lourd et Marshall vu ses coéquipiers tomber les uns après les autres avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un malaise des plus atroce. Il tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains en essayant de pousser un cri qui ne sortit que dans un murmure. Le chercheur agrippa sa chevelure hirsute dans sa douleur. Il avait l'impression que l'activité de son corps entier était brusquement en train de s'arrêter, que son sang avait arrêté de couler dans ses veines, que son estomac remontait dans sa gorge, que son cœur cessait de battre, que… qu'il allait mourir. Marshall fixa alors sa machine à laquelle il avait consacré sa vie pendant tant d'années. Il voulait l'admirer une dernière fois avant son trépas. Son expérience était un échec… Plus il la regardait, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle se perdait dans l'infini, qu'elle disparaissait, tout comme son rêve de devenir le plus grand scientifique du 21ième siècle.

À mesure que le chercheur dévisageait son œuvre qui devenait de plus en plus pâle, il se sentait de plus en plus en possession de ses moyens. La douleur le délivrait mollement. Il perdit cependant connaissance lorsqu'il réalisa que la M.M. 3419 avait complètement disparu.


	5. Vers un autre monde

**Chapitre 5**

L'orage battait son plein. En quelques minutes, des dizaines de flash illuminaient le petit abri de Sophie tel des paparazzis en quête d'une photo de l'acteur de l'année. Il semblait à la jeune fille que le sol, comme elle-même, tremblait légèrement de peur à chaque détonation. Le vent, quant à lui, aurait été comparable à un taureau à la charge détruisant tout sur son passage. Celui-ci faisait dangereusement tanguer la tente de gauche à droite et dirigeait les torrents de la pluie dans toutes les directions. Sophie ne pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit à travers les parois de plastiques translucides de la tente.

Le rideau de l'averse semblait opaque et impénétrable. Il sembla soudain à la jeune fille que les rivières de l'averse se livraient graduellement à une danse des plus troublantes. Elle se redressa sur son siège. Les gouttelettes d'eau se mettaient lentement en suspension dans l'air pour prendre une forme qui rappelait dangereusement à la jeune fille celle…d'un cyclone. Quelques instant plus tard, l'eau du ciel se muait d'immenses vagues tournoyant à l'entour d'une sorte de point lumineux. Son corps se glaça tout entier mis à part son cœur qui battait la chamade. « Que se passe-t-il ?, se demanda-t-elle, une tornade? Un cyclone? Il DOIT y avoir une explication logique. Du calme, du calme, il y A une explication… Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!» L'adolescente ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle à la fois si éblouissant et terrifiant. Elle se sentait partagée entre le sentiment d'unicité d'être témoin d'une telle chose et l'épouvante instinctive de la souffrance, de la mort et de l'inconnu.

Un atroce spasme de douleur la prit cependant sur le vif. Sentant son corps crampé au complet, la jeune fille s'écroula face contre terre. L'adolescente sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines, son cœur au bord de l'arrêt, son estomac dans sa gorge, son foi et ses intestins sur point d'exploser. Elle eut tout d'un coup l'impression que l'activité de son corps tout entier ralentissait graduellement. Une importante partie d'elle-même était en train de mourir. Sophie fût prise d'un terrible élan d'effroi qui l'empêcha de hurler. La douleur horrible, la tempête déchaînée, la pluie glacée, le sol inhospitalier tout sembla progressivement se mêler en un tourbillon confus de sons, d'images, de sensations et de goûts insolites. Dans son égarement, Sophie voyait la toile de la tente qui se déracinait, sa caisse qui crachait des étincelles, les barbecues démantibulés qui heurtaient de plein fouet les clôtures, les dizaines de meubles de jardin qui fuyaient à toute vitesse, les centaines de glacières en plein vol. Elle crut même apercevoir l'hologramme d'une immense masse noire semblable à une machine ainsi que l'image fantomatique de cinq êtres humains se tordant de douleur.

Au centre de ce chaos, le scintillant point central du tourbillon prenait de plus en plus d'espace. Au moment où fut si près qu'il devint la seule chose que Sophie pouvait distinguer, l'adolescente se sentit tranquillement aspirée à l'intérieur, puis il lui sembla qu'elle filait à toute allure vers celui-ci à travers un corridor infini. À ce moment précis, Sophie ne se sentit plus en train de mourir, mais plutôt en train de naître. Son destin avait basculé.


	6. L'erreur de Marshall

**Chapitre 6**

Marshall se réveilla dans une salle toute blanche et floue. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'être au paradis. Là où les anges pourraient transformer les cendres de son rêve réduit à néant en ailes touffues. Le soluté sur son avant-bras le ramena cependant vite à la réalité. L'astrophysicien se sentait nauséeux et faible, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander à une infirmière ce qui s'était passé après sa chute sur le bateau. Celle-ci le regarda avec un sourire plein de sollicitude et parti sans dire un mot. Quelques instants plus tard, son collègue et ami Allan entrant dans la pièce. Son visage de neige était couvert de sueur et il avait une blessure au front.

- Quelle mine tu as mon ami…, plaisanta Marshall lorsqu'Allan arriva à sa hauteur.

- Jamais aussi pire que la tienne vieux bouc, répondit Allan sur le même ton de moquerie.

- Que nous est-il arrivé bon sang? continua Marshall en redressant légèrement, j'espère que la M.M.3419 est en sureté.

- Tu ne te rappelle donc de rien? Répondit Allan.

- Eh bien je me rappelle de cette affreuse douleur qui m'a parcouru le corps, rétorqua Marshall en se frotta l'arrière de la tête, et puis c'est le néant. Néanmoins, je me suis réveillé avec le triste sentiment que mon expérience avait échoué.

- Ça, c'est le cas de le dire mon ami, soupira Allan, mi- moqueur, mi – abattu.

- Allons, que s'est-il passé? Un bri technique? Dans quel état se trouve en ce moment l'appareil? grommela Marshall.

- Quel état? Ricana Allan, hahaha, je dirais l'état invisible.

- Par..Pardon..? bafouilla Marshall.

- Il a été convenu que la machine a disparu au moment où notre douleur a commencé à diminuer, commença Allan. Les médias l'ont filmé disparaître graduellement et les témoignages des autres confirment que son effacement était lié à la disparition de notre douleur et…

Allan stoppa ses propos net en voyant le visage horrifié de Marshall qui s'était brusquement redressé dans son lit. Son regard était figé de stupeur et ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de ses orbites pour aller danser le tango sur les murs.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as mon vieux? Murmura Allan.

- Si la machine a disparu, commença-t-il plus livide que jamais, c'est qu'elle a été attiré par un autre champ magnétique…Probablement un orage violent quelque part sur Terre...Bon Dieu…J'aurai dû y penser.

Allan sentit que Marshall était au bord des larmes même si, par orgueil, il tentait de maintenir un ton stable. Cela le mit dans un état de panique. Il travaillait avec Marshall depuis des années et jamais il n'avait jamais pleuré devant quiconque même s'il aurait parfois eu de bonnes raisons de le faire. La raison de cette émotion devait être épouvantable.

- Et alors Marsh? Qu'est-ce que ça fait? explosa Allan, tout tremblant, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Ça veut dire que si quelqu'un était dans les environs de cet orage à l'endroit où la machine a été téléportée, cette personne a été aspirée avec elle, murmura Marshall, fixant Allan droit dans les yeux.

Les deux scientifiques se dévisagèrent, terrasés.


	7. La découverte de Sophie

**Chapitre 7**

Sophie flottait mollement entre rêve et réalité. Depuis un temps indéterminé, la spirale sans fin avait disparue, néanmoins tout continuait de tourner. La jeune fille se souvint alors que ses yeux étaient clos. Elle ouvrit doucement un œil et ne distingua qu'une masse verdâtre. Ses sens lui revinrent graduellement. L'adolescente huma l'odeur de l'herbe et sentit des brindilles lui chatouiller les joues et les narines. Elle goûta la douce caresse des rayons du soleil ainsi que celle d'une légère brise. Son ouïe reconnu pas à pas toutes sortes de sons : le chant d'oiseaux, des feuilles secouées par le vent, le bourdonnement d'abeilles et d'insectes tout autour d'elle. La jeune fille se sentait dans un rêve éveillé. Elle ne savait plus trop si les choses qu'elle ressentait étaient réelles ou imaginées.

Des questions débutèrent tranquillement à émerger dans son esprit : Quel était cet endroit? D'où venaient ces oiseaux et ces insectes? Était-elle morte ou en vie? D'étranges souvenirs commencèrent par la suite à remonter la surface de sa mémoire. Un tourbillon sans fin, une douleur des plus atroce, des éclairs, du tonnerre, une pluie torrentielle,…le Loblaws? Lorsque cet élément revint subitement à son esprit, Sophie fut prise d'une légère panique. Elle était dans le stationnement du magasin pendant l'orage alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle maintenant face contre l'herbe? L'adolescente n'osait plus relever la tête de peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir. Elle ferma les yeux très fort en espérant se réveiller autre part. À sa grande déception, lorsqu'elle releva ses paupières quelque instants plus tard, elle ne voyait encore que la même masse verdâtre. Sophie sentait maintenant le chatouillement de toutes sortes de petits insectes qui étaient montés sur ses mains et sur ses jambes. Quel était donc le mystère de sa présence en cet endroit? Motivée par la résolution de celui-ci, elle fit glisser ses bras le long de son corps afin d'appuyer ses mains contre le sol. Quoique pleine d'appréhensions, elle était prête à se relever. Rassemblant tout son courage, l'adolescente poussa les paumes de ses mains contre l'herbe et releva enfin sa tête et le haut de son corps.

La beauté de ce qu'elle vit à cet instant lui rappela le tourbillon sans fin. Si magnifique et curieux à la fois. La forêt qui se présentait à elle était irréellement éblouissante. Les rayons du soleil, filtrés par le feuillage des arbres, se reflétaient en toutes sortes de taches brillantes à travers les confins de la verdure. Les insectes volant en travers de celle-ci étaient semblable à des pièces d'or volantes. La rangée de feuillus qui se dressait devant Sophie était un éternel chemin de clarté qui ondulait au gré de la brise. La jeune fille se redressa s'assied en indien afin d'admirer la splendeur qui s'offrait tout autour d'elle. Elle admit cependant avec regret qu'il n'y avait, hormis la folie ou la mort, aucune explication logique à sa présence en cet insolite, mais sublime forêt.

Pendant plusieurs heures, elle erra sous le feuillage doré de cet endroit enchanté. Sophie n'avait jamais parcouru un boisé aussi vaste. Les labyrinthes de troncs et de branches qui constituaient les chemins semblaient sans fin. Malgré cela, la jeune fille ne ressentait ni lassitude, ni fatigue, ni faim, ni soif, ni frisson, ni sueur. Elle sentait grandement que son corps avait changé. Des réserves d'énergie infinies semblaient désormais l'habiter. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie avant de sombrer dans le tourbillon semblait avoir figé son corps de telle façon qu'aucunes sensations désagréables ne pouvaient y entrer. L'adolescente ressentait le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux sans frisson, le soleil chauffer sa peau sans brûlure, sa main frotter le bois sans écorchures, ses pieds la porter infiniment vers l'inconnu sans épuisement. Ce n'était plus seulement le monde autour d'elle qui était mystérieux et fantastique. La nouvelle façon dont Sophie ressentait la vie l'était tout autant. Sans douleur ni fatigue, elle courrait euphoriquement à travers les branches, les troncs, les épines, les insectes, les feuilles mortes. La jeune fille finit par rejeter l'hypothèse selon laquelle elle était morte. Au contraire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante de toute sa vie.

Son pied heurta soudain un énorme tronc d'arbre et roula longtemps sur elle-même le long d'une colline. Sa chute terminée, elle vu que la forêt donnait son un village champêtre qui lui sembla étrangement petit.


	8. Une étrange rencontre

**Chapitre 8**

*** La Comptée, maison de Bilbo.

Pour la troisième fois, Bilbo leva vivement le nez de son bouquin. Un vacarme des plus étranges émanant de la forêt venait encore de le déranger dans l'écriture de son livre. Il posa violement sa plume dans son encrier. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était assis confortablement dans son fauteuil et qu'il essayait de maximiser sa concentration afin d'avancer la rédaction de son bouquin. Ces moments étaient devenus de plus en plus rares et précieux depuis qu'il avait adopté son jeune neveu, Frodon qui fêterait bientôt ses 15 ans. Non que celui-ci soit la source de nombreux problèmes, mais il fallait quand même que Bilbo veille à tous ses besoins. L'épicerie pour deux, la cuisine pour deux, la vaisselle pour deux, le lavage pour deux cela était beaucoup plus onéreux en temps que lorsqu'il vivait seul. Du coup, le fait que ses heures d'écriture restreintes et sacrées soient gâchées par le tapage de cet espèce d'animal enragé l'offusquait au plus haut point.

Un homme, un elfe ou un nain n'aurait jamais pu être dérangé par au bruit aussi lointain. Cependant, Bilbo, ainsi que tous les habitants de son village, était un Hobbit, et les Hobbits avaient l'ouïe très fine. Il s'agissait d'hommes de petite taille, environ la moitié d'un homme, qui avaient tous en commun l'amour de la tranquillité, de la bonne chair et de la chaleur d'un bon foyer. Ils possédaient de plus de grandes oreilles pointues ainsi que la faculté de se déplacer très silencieusement et d'entendre le moindre son à la ronde, ce qui faisait en sorte que bien des hommes et des nains les considéraient encore comme des êtres magiques bien qu'ils n'en soient pas. Le village où vivait Bilbo, la Compté, se trouvait, comme tous les villages hobbits, dans une région bien éloignée des hommes et du danger que les petites créatures ne quittaient qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité (et encore). Les habitants de ces villages vivaient dans une (relative) harmonie avec les membres de leur famille dans des trous creusés dans la terre qu'ils aménageaient en jolie maisonnée bien propre et bien rangées dont les portes et les fenêtres étaient rondes et bien tenues. La devise des Hobbits : la sécurité, la paix et le bonheur. Par conséquent, en entendant un tel boucan, un Hobbit ordinaire serait probablement parti de chez lui sa pipe à la main en attendant que cela cesse. Néanmoins, Bilbo ne faisait pas parti de la norme. Il était en fait un objet de curiosité dans son village, car, un matin, il était parti de celui-ci pour aller à l'aventure. Après quelques mois d'absence, tous ses voisins le crûrent mort et son retour, près d'un an plus tard, créa une telle vague d'étonnement que le village tout entier le considéra dorénavant comme une bien étrange personne.

Pour cette raison, Bilbo agit contrairement à un Hobbit ordinaire et s'arma de la fidèle épée elfique qui l'avait accompagné au cours de plusieurs batailles afin de chasser cette satanée bête qui n'arrêtait pas de le déranger. Lorsqu'il fut en mesure d'apercevoir la bordure de la forêt, il remarqua qu'une masse d'un vert très criard se distinguait de la verdure. Le vieux hobbit, intrigué, trotta discrètement vers la forêt tout en resserrant le manche son épée dans ses petites mains et se glissa doucement derrière un arbre. Ce qu'il aperçut par la suite le flabagastra. La masse de couleur verte criarde était en fait le chandail d'une jeune femme de race humaine plutôt mince avec de longs et épais cheveux bruns tressés sur le côté qui aurait été plutôt mignonne si ce n'était que de son provoquant accoutrement. Non seulement portait-elle un chandail vert des plus agressants, elle avait également rentré celui-ci dans son pantalon noir. Une femme habillée en homme! Quel affront! En la regardant courir ainsi à travers les arbres sans raison apparente, Bilbo en conclut définitivement qu'elle devait être atteinte d'une quelquonque maladie de l'esprit. Néanmoins, il allait devoir entrer en contact avec elle afin de lui sommer d'arrêter ce boucan.

- Mademoiselle! S'il vous plait, l'interpella-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Celle-ci se figea, se tourna vers lui et l'observa longuement de haut en bas de ses grands yeux bruns-verts. Bilbo trouva cela très embarrassant. L'adolescente le fixait comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des Hobbits de sa vie.

- Oui monsieur, finit-elle par répondre, qui êtes-vous?

- Eh ben je m'appelle Bilbo, répliqua-t-il, sur un ton plutôt sec, et je vis dans le village hobbit juste là au bas de la colline. Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle, quel est la nature de vos activités dans les bois, mais sachez qu'elles me dérangent grandement dans les miennes.

- Oh! S'étonna-t-elle, Vous habitez dans le village en bas? Il avait l'air charmant vu d'ici, mais je n'osais pas y aller.

- Eh bien, il s'agit de la Compté, mademoiselle, affirma Bilbo d'un ton de plus sérieux, c'est une contré pour Hobbits, ce pourquoi je ne vous ferai certainement pas visiter. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous jeune humaine, retournez d'où vous venez et cessez de perturber nos activités.

- Pourquoi ce ne serai pas un endroit pour moi? Ce village ne m'a pas l'air dangereux pourtant, insista-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour du vieux hobbit de scruter la jeune fille de haut en bas, l'air perplexe.

- Eh bien, ma chère, votre accoutrement, de prime abord, sera plutôt problématique je le crains, répliqua Bilbo.

L'humaine baissa la tête et examina attentivement ses propres vêtements ainsi que ceux du hobbit avant d'ajouter avec un léger sourire amusé :

- Je sais…Je ne suis pas du coin. Mais…Vous passerez bien des vêtements? J'aimerais beaucoup visiter votre village.

À la suite de cette demande, le vieux hobbit ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer un peu.

- Voyons mademoiselle, répliqua-t-il pouffant encore un peu, je viens tout juste de vous dire qu'il s'agissait d'un village de Hobbits. Qu'importe je vous prêterai les vêtements de ma mère, ils seraient bien trop courts pour vous.

- Humm…Ah d'accord…béguailla la jeune fille, Mais, c'est quoi un « Obyt »? vous en êtes un vous ?

Bilbo, contenant tant bien que mal son étonnement, eut un hoquet de stupeur.

- Ma chère! De quelle contré êtes-vous donc? Enfin, pour répondre à votre question, je dirais que les Hobbits sont des créatures…hum… disons comme moi.

Pendant un court laps de temps, la jeune fixa encore le vieux hobbit de haut en bas, puis énorme sourire amusé fendit son visage en deux.

- Vous voulez dire, s'esclaffa-t-elle, que TOUS les habitants de ce village sont petits et… et… vieux comme vous?

- Hum! Pas nécessairement vieux ma chère, s'offusqua Bilbo, mais plus petits que vous, là vous marquez un point.

- Woah… Ça doit être trop vraiment spécial comme endroit, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, un immense sourire au visage, Je veux y aller! Faîtes-moi visiter s'il vous plaît. Je me perdrais sans vous.

- C'est absolument hors de question. Les humains n'ont rien à faire chez les Hobbits. Rentrez chez vous mademoiselle. Vous avez assurément bien mieux à faire, répondit le petit homme.

À ces mots, la jeune fille eut un regard triste qui sembla se perdre un instant dans les méandres de quelques douloureux souvenirs.

- Et si, affirma-t-elle enfin, et si je n'ai pas de chez moi? Écoutez, je…je suis perdue. Je crois que je viens de…vraiment loin. Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors peut-être que je pourrai vous aider en échange de votre visite guidée? Je suis très résistante vous savez.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient suppliants. Bilbo ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souhaitait tant visiter la Compté, mais un élan de compassion le liait à elle. Il se remémora son désir pour l'hospitalité alors qu'il se trouvait en des endroits lui étant totalement inconnus au cours de son précédant voyage. Cette pauvre humaine seule en avait surement vu de toutes les couleurs.

- Très bien, ma chère, contre une journée de travail dans mon jardin, vous serez autorisée à visiter la Compté.

- Génial, répondit-elle toute lumineuse, merci monsieur…Gilbo c'est ça?

- Bilbo, laissa froidement tomber le hobbit, regrettant déjà sa décision.

Ce duo tout à fait improbable s'en fut alors vers la Compté. Sur leur chemin, Bilbo fut bien vite embarrassé par l'absence totale de sens des convenances chez cette humaine. Elle se tenait constamment tout près à côté de lui tout en fixant ses oreilles, ses vêtements, ses pieds. Quel drôle d'oiseaux!

Elle venait définitivement du bout du monde.


	9. La Comté

**Chapitre 9**

Du peu qu'elle en avait vu, la Comté était le plus beau village qui s'était présenté à Sophie de toute sa vie. Dès le moment où elle l'avait aperçu au loin, la jeune fille avait été fortement attirée par celui-ci. On aurait dit que chacun des courants d'air respiraient d'aise et que chacun des rayons du soleil étaient d'or. On irait dit que la nature, la paix et la beauté toutes entières étaient en symbiose avec celui-ci. Ce village était d'autant plus beau qu'il était la seule chose qui donnait encore un but à la nouvelle vie de la jeune fille. Sa nouvelle force lui donnait un sentiment de liberté et de sécurité, mais rien ne lui donnait la sensation d'accomplir réellement quelque chose. Rester en cet endroit pittoresque afin d'aider les villageois serait un bon point de départ. Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour les secours viendraient la chercher et, à ce moment-là, elle ne serait pas si loin de l'endroit où elle avait atterri. C'était en partie portée par le fil de ce mince espoir que Sophie avait insisté auprès du vieil homme pour visiter la Comtée. Étonnement, le fait d'apprendre que tous les habitants de ce village étaient minuscules comme Bilbo l'avait rendu encore plus charmant à ses yeux. Un magnifique village champêtre occupé par de petits nains, s'en est presque féérique, s'était-elle dit.

En se dirigeant vers le village, Sophie n'avait cessé de toiser l'étrange physique de son petit guide qui semblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus exaspéré. Ses oreilles pointues ainsi que ses énormes pieds poilus étaient des plus curieux.

Est-ce que tous les « Obyts » ont des grosses oreilles et des pieds aussi difformes que vous? Finit-elle par demander.

La réponse du semi-homme fut silencieuse, mais le regard agacé qu'il lança à la jeune fille était d'une pertinence rare. Embarrassé, elle décida de se taire. La réponse à sa question était définitivement à la négative. Au cours du reste de leur marche, l'adolescente, gênée, n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche ni analyser le physique de son guide. Elle rivait silencieusement ses yeux vers le joli village en pente qui se rapprochait tranquillement de sa personne. Celui-ci s'étendait sur maintes collines verdoyantes où apparaissaient par-ci par-là de hauts arbres ainsi que de nombreuses clôtures derrières lesquelles se trouvaient une rangée de marches menant à de petites portes rondes qui étaient sans nul doute des maisons creusées à même la végétation. Non loin de celles-ci se trouvaient bien souvent des enclos renfermant des moutons ou des cochons ainsi qu'un jardin bien entretenue où la jeune fille pouvaient apercevoir de loin des fleurs plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Les vastes élévations herbeuses qui formaient le village étaient en outre sillonnées par des sentiers qui grimpaient jusqu'aux petites portes rondes juchées aux sommets des collines, ce qui permettait probablement de circuler plus librement d'une maison à l'autre. Au ras des buttes, une étendue d'eau où se profilait quelques voiles miroitait doucement et un charmant pont en pierre reliait la partie la plus valloneuse de l'agglomération avec la portion un peu plus plate du village où se dressaient de plus grandes maisons non creusées dans des trous dont certaines possédaient des moulins à eau dont on pouvait deviner qu'ils tournait vu les reflets que le soleil faisaient apparaître à intermittence sur l'eau qu'ils renfermaient. Sophie pu peu à peu distinguer des cheminées qui se dressaient du haut de certaines maisons, des cordes à linges qui dansaient au gré du vent, des brouettes qui serpentaient le long des sentiers, des marchands qui entretenaient leur kiosque, de minuscules enfants qui jouaient derrières les clôtures et des fermiers travaillant leur terrain, nourrissant leurs moutons ou bien fumant la pipe assis devant chez eux. Le village tout entier sur muait en une infinie étendue verdoyante au-dessus de laquelle se dressait un ciel bleu azur où les ténèbres ne semblait jamais s'abattre. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'en trouva apaisé et elle ne portait plus à terre lorsque son petit guide et elle s'engagèrent sur le chemin menant à l'agglomération.

Néanmoins, le sentier qu'ils empruntèrent à travers la Comté fut glacial. Il semblait à la jeune fille de jeter un voile de méfiance partout où elle passait. Les villageois répondaient à ses sourires par des regards perplexes, hostiles ou choqués et même parfois par des rentrées furtives à l'intérieur de leurs trous. Les enfants qui osaient la regarder ou pire s'en approcher se faisaient rapidement rabrouer par leurs parents. Les marchands ambulants desquels Sophie approchait apposaient l'insigne « fermé », les brouettes à côté desquelles elle passait s'arrêtaient brusquement et faisaient demi-tour, les fermiers ainsi que leur femme cessaient un instant leur labeur soit pour la fixer, soit pour entrer dans leur trous en marmonnant.

Quel curieux accoutrement! chuchota la femme d'un marchand à son mari derrière leur kiosque de légumes.

Elle n'a l'air de venir de nulle part, grommela un jeune fermier qui tenait son cochon en laisse.

Surement une sale sorcière qui a ensorcelé ce pauvre Bilbo, maugréa entre ses dents un autre qui tirait une énorme courge dans une brouette.

Un très vieil hobbit qui fumait la pipe bien assis devant sa maison s'esclaffa même et appela sa femme :

Chéri, viens voir la drôle de grande personne que ce vieux fou de Bilbo nous a ramené!

Le vieux hobbit n'y fit cependant nullement attention et continua son chemin tandis que Sophie se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'être elle-même. Elle avait la folle envie de disparaître pour ne faire qu'un avec le chemin terreux qu'elle traversait. Celle-ci ne fixa d'ailleurs que le sol pendant une bonne partie de la fin de leur marche afin de ne plus avoir à supporter les regards froids et inhospitaliers des autres hobbits. Décidément, la splendeur de ce lieu avait un prix. Les habitants de celui-ci n'étaient pas prêts à le partager avec des étrangers. La jeune humaine fut soulagée lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée au seuil de la résidence du hobbit.

La rustique maison de Bilbo était formée de nombreux corridors circulaires de bois gravé qui se relaient entre eux par de charmantes arches sculptées qui se fermaient parfois par des portes. Les grandes fenêtres rondes à l'avant ainsi qu'à l'arrière de l'habitation illuminaient abondement chaque pièce. Au travers de celles-ci, il était possible d'admirer le joli jardin de Bilbo qui s'étendait vers l'horizon. Chacun des murs regorgeaient de cadres familiaux et d'objets antiques. Celui de la cuisine était même orné de deux longues épées qui s'entrecroisaient. Sophie, invitée à l'intérieur, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever de grands yeux ébahis devant la manière parfaite chaque meuble, chaque cadre et même chaque assiette étaient placés. Sous certains angles, la maison semblait aussi immobile qu'une photo. Tout était exactement à sa place et rien ne devait bouger sous peine d'un sérieux déséquilibre. Sophie devait se pencher beaucoup afin de passer sous l'arche des corridors et elle se cogna de multiples fois sur la lampe à l'huile du salon, ce qui eut évidemment pour effet d'irriter le vieux hobbit. La jeune fille se surpris également à chercher à tâtons les interrupteurs sur tous les murs, une habitude qui n'était plus vraiment utile en ce monde et qui créa une grande perplexité chez Bilbo.

Eh bien ma chère que cherchez vous donc comme cela sur chacun de mes murs? De la nourriture? Lui fit finalement remarquer le hobbit mi-moqueur, mi agacé.

Heu..je…rien, répondit Sophie, ne sachant trop comment expliquer son comportement. Elle sourit timidement et fixa le sol, honteuse d'elle-même.

Venez donc vous installer à la table à manger pendant que je chercherai de quoi vous restaurer convenablement. Nous établirons ensuite notre accord, répondit Bilbo, un peu plus cordial.

Merci, répondit Sophie, embarrassée par la proposition du hobbit, mais pour ce qui est de la nourriture, je…

Allons, allons ne faites donc pas votre timide, répliqua Bilbo, sachez que les Hobbits aiment recevoir des visiteurs comme il se doit.

La jeune fille s'assit donc sur la chaise un peu basse de la salle à manger sans remarquer que les deux pattes arrière étaient légèrement fendues. À la grande déception du hobbit, elle refusa tout ce qu'il lui offrit. Depuis qu'elle avait atterri en ce lieu, l'adolescente avait l'impression que sa gorge était fermée à toute nourriture. Elle avait le dégout de tout. Bilbo s'assit ensuite en face de la jeune humaine et planta ses yeux dans les seins avec un regard inquisiteur. Les nuages de coton qui masquaient un peu la clarté du jour, séparèrent Bilbo et Sophie de sorte que le hobbit était dans la lumière et l'humaine dans les ténèbres.

Dites-moi maintenant franchement, jeune fille, d'où venez-vous donc? demanda Bilbo.

Eh bien… de la Terre, répondit Sophie, hésitante.

La Terre, ricana le hobbit, quelle Terre? La Terre du Milieu? Les Terres brunes? Les Terres sauvages? Les Terres immortelles tant qu'à y être?

Heu… j'en sais rien, répondit Sophie, intriguée par les noms de ces lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, chez nous, on appelait ça la Terre.

Mais enfin, s'étonna le semi-homme, viviez- vous avec des hommes, des elfes ou des nains?

Des elfes et des nains? Ça existe chez vous? répliqua Sophie, stupéfiée.

Bon, vous viviez donc parmi les hommes, déduit le vieux hobbit, venez-vous du Gondor? du Rohan?

Non, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez. Je commence de plus en plus à croire que je viens d'un autre monde.

Sur ces paroles, la chaise déjà fragile sur laquelle était assise Sophie céda. La jeune fille tomba à la renverse et sa tête cogna le sol avec fracas. N'ayant ressenti aucune douleur, elle se releva immédiatement et ne remarqua même pas qu'un copeau de bois lui avait complètement transpercé la main. Celle-ci était sur le point de dire à Bilbo que tout allait bien, mais celui-ci la coupa en disant :

Bon Dieu! Ne bougez pas! Je vais chercher quelque chose pour votre main. Vous allez en avoir pour quelque jours à avoir très mal je le crains, continuait-il tout en courant à l'intérieur d'un des corridors de la maison.

La jeune humaine regarda alors sa main et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle resta figée un instant ne comprenant pas la connexion entre la vision qu'elle avait de sa paume et la totale absence de douleur qu'elle ressentait. En tournant lentement sa main, l'adolescente avait l'impression d'observer le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était comme si sa peau et sa chair ne lui appartenait plus. Au moment où le hobbit revint avec plusieurs bandages, elle retira vivement le copeau de bois de sa paume et regarda mi-effrayée, mi-émerveillée sa plaie qui se refermait tout seule. Sophie et Bilbo figèrent leurs yeux quelques secondes sur la main auparavant transpercée de la jeune fille qui ne portait maintenant ni cicatrices, ni égratignures, ni rougeurs.

Ouais, dit finalement Sophie, comme je vous disais je viens vraiment de loin.

Eh bien ma chère, répondit le hobbit tout en prenant la main de la jeune fille afin de la regarder de plus près, c'est tout un atout que vous avez là. Soit! Je consens à vous engager en tant que seconde jardinière, affirma-t-il en se redressant énergiquement face à la jeune humaine, vous travaillerez pour moi sous les ordres de Sam, mon premier jardinier. En échange, vous aurez un chez vous, un peu d'argent et je m'engage à vous accepter telle que vous êtes. J'obligerai également mon neveu Frodon à en faire autant.

Eh bien c'est parfait pour moi, répondit Sophie qui voyait son désir d'altruisme réalisé, mais, vous n'aurez pas de problème avec votre réputation si l'on me voit près de chez vous? Je ne me suis pas sentie très…acceptée.

Je vous avais pourtant prévenue que la Comté n'était pas un endroit pour vous, répliqua Bilbo en secouant vivement la tête, vous aurez à composer avec la méfiance du voisinage. Quant à ma réputation, je ne crains rien. La plupart des habitants de ce village me prennent déjà pour un fou de toute façon. Alors, ma proposition tient-elle toujours?

J'accepte! déclara Sophie toute souriante en tendant la main au hobbit, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous monsieur Tilto.

C'est Bilbo mademoiselle, répliqua froidement le hobbit qui ne semblait visiblement pas savoir quoi faire avec la main tendu de la jeune fille.

Sophie, embarrassée un fois de plus, comprit qu'il n'était pas coutume chez les Hobbits de se serrer la main après un accord. Elle fit donc mine de d'étirer son bras vers l'avant. Il y eut un léger malaise.

Allez venez avec moi, dit enfin le hobbit en se dirigeant vers la sortie, je vais vous montrer ce qu'i faire. Nous commençons dès maintenant.

La jeune fille suivit alors Bilbo à travers les plantations et les fleurs qui enveloppaient sa maisonnette. Le premier jardinier étant absent aujourd'hui, le vieil hobbit montra lui-même à Sophie ce qu'il y avait à tailler, à planter, à arroser, à arracher et l'adolescente travailla sans arrêt pendant des heures et des heures. Rien ne lui donnait chaud, soif ou faim. La jeune humaine abbatait du travail facilement tout en admirant la vue sublime qui s'offrait à elle du haut de la maison du hobbit. Le village se défilait sous ses yeux tel un tapis verdoyant parsemé d'arbres et s'étendait jusqu'au bout de l'horizon vers de lointaines montagnes embrumées. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle.


	10. Une rencontre tumultueuse

**Chapitre 10**

Cela faisait quelques heures que Sophie laissait couler le fil de ses pensées le long du splendide paysage qui l'entourait. En temps normal, son imagination aurait créé toutes sortes d'histoires fantastiques inspirées de ces lieux, néanmoins, dans les circonstances, la jeune fille ne pouvait réfléchir qu'à sa famille, à ses amis et à ses collègues. Elle essayait de se représenter l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient en ce moment même, mais trop d'éléments lui échappaient pour qu'elle soit en mesure de le faire clairement. Savaient-ils qu'elle était passée à travers cet étrange tourbillon? La pensaient-ils morte à cause de l'orage? Savaient-ils qu'elle se trouvait en cet endroit? En fait, depuis combien de temps avait-elle quitté son monde? Toutes sortes d'interrogations germaient droites et nettes dans sa tête, cependant les réponses, fanées et confuses, répandaient infiniment mélancolie et doute au jardin de ses pensées. Son corps était peut-être devenu une forteresse imprenable, mais son cœur était resté ouvert à la douleur. L'adolescente se sentait désormais seule, différente, isolée, perdue et les expressions des hobbits qui passaient non loin renforçaient cette sensation d'exclusion totale. Elle n'avait en ce monde aucun réel ami et cela alourdissait de beaucoup son âme. Elle relevait fréquemment la tête vers la forêt où elle avait atterri pour n'y apercevoir avec désillusion qu'une simple volée d'oiseaux ou le pelage de neige de quelques moutons égarés. La simple vue d'une bande d'humains l'aurait allumé d'une joie incommensurable. Sophie n'avait jamais autant souhaité revenir chez elle.

Soudain, le bruissement du feuillage se trouvant près de la maison de Bilbo tira brutalement la jeune fille de sa rêverie. Étais-ce un animal? Le neveu de Bilbo? Se demanda-t-elle. Le signal secret d'un terrien? Un agent de l'armée qui se camoufle? Espéra ensuite follement la jeune humaine. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'accroupie non loin de l'arbuste afin de scruter l'endroit. Rien ne semblait s'être tapi dans les environs. Au moment où l'adolescente allait conclure que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination, une voix s'éleva derrière la jeune fille, ce qui eut pour effet de la stupéfier à un tel point qu'elle ne put retenir un petit cri en se retournant vivement.

Qui êtes-vous? Que faîtes-vous donc ici? Avait dit la voix d'un ton menaçant.

Il s'agissait d'un hobbit blond plus jeune que Bilbo qui se tenait droit devant elle avec un bâton à la main et un regard sévère.

Vous…vous m'avez fait peur, bafouilla Sophie, Biyo..heu..Bilbo m'a engagé comme jardinière.

Ah oui, répliqua le hobbit avec un regard moqueur, c'est bizarre ça parce que monsieur Bilbo a déjà un jardinier et c'est moi mademoiselle.

Non, mais je veux dire comme seconde jardinière, il m'a engagé comme votre seconde…heu…jardinière, bredouilla Sophie qui s'enfargeait encore dans ses mots.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela, répondit le hobbit suspicieux qui semblait ironiquement grand aux yeux de l'adolescente encore accroupie.

C'est qu'il vient de le faire, se défendit la jeune fille en osant un petit sourire qui n'eut aucun effet sur le jardinier visiblement agacé.

Je m'appelle Sophie, continua-t-elle en faisant de nouveau l'erreur de tendre sa main, vous n'avez qu'à me dire quoi faire avec les plantes et je le ferai. Vous êtes mon supérieur. C'est ce que Bilo,heu! Bilbo a dit.

Je ne vous crois pas du tout, répliqua le hobbit en croisant fermement le bras, monsieur Bilbo n'a besoin de personne d'autre que moi. Allez-vous en immédiatement d'ici mademoiselle sinon vous aurez des ennuis.

Sur ce, Bilbo fit sursauter tout le monde en ouvrant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

Sam!, dit-il, laisse l'humaine tranquille. Elle travaillera désormais avec toi au jardin alors je te prie de bien vouloir la respecter.

Mais?!, monsieur Bilbo, répliqua le jardinier complètement déconcerté, pourquoi avoir engagé quelqu'un d'autre? Vous n'étiez pas satisfait de mon travail?

Bien sûr que non Sam, le rassura Bilbo, mais cette jeune humaine semble très endurante et je suis sûr qu'ensembles vous ferez un excellent travail. Elle fera également tes journées de congé. Sur ce, amusez-vous bien, dit-il en fermant la fenêtre avec un sourire satsifait.

Pendant un moment le hobbit blond sembla complètement désorienté. Il ne cessait de regarder vers Sophie qui se relevait lentement puis vers la fenêtre comme dans l'espoir que le vieux Bilbo la rouvrirait afin de l'informer que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague.

Bon très bien, finit par soupirer Sam, puisque monsieur Bilbo vous a engagé, je ne vais pas repousser. Cependant, sachez que je ne vous fait guère confiance et je vous ai à l'œil mademoiselle. Vous commencerez par cueillir les mûres qui poussent dans les arbustes du fond et vous les mettrez dans le petit panier près de la porte qui donne sur le jardin, ensuite vous taillerez les sapins sur le côté de la maison avec les ciseaux que vous trouverez dans le coffre à outils de monsieur Bilbo dans le salon.

D'accord, répondit Sophie qui se forçait à sourire un peu déconcertée, mais est-ce que c'est grave si ce n'est pas du tout ce que Bilbo m'avait demandé de faire il y a quelques heures. Il m'avait dit que vous étiez en congé aujourd'hui.

Eh bien je l'étais mademoiselle, répliqua Sam un tantinet offusqué, néanmoins, en revenant du marché, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une sorcière humaine habillé en homme qui farfouillait dans le jardin de mon maître! J'ai donc jugé qu'il était de mon devoir d'intervenir.

Ce commentaire contraria grandement Sophie. Il venait directement renforcer le profond sentiment de rejet qui était devenu un poids lourd pour son âme. La façon dont le hobbit avait accentué son intonation sur le mot « humaine » faisait presque de sa race une insulte et puis pourquoi serait-elle une sorcière ? La jeune fille se renfrogna énormément.

D'accord, je ferai ce que vous m'avez demandé, répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Sur ce, elle partit en flèche ramasser le minuscule panier destiné à ramasser les mûres en criant par-dessus son épaule :

Et je ne suis pas une sorcière!

L'adolescente collecta rageusement les petits fruits en grommelant des insultes à chaque fois qu'un de ceux-ci se délogeait de l'arbuste. Il devait y avoir une dizaine d'arbres à fruits qui se dressaient en plein soleil, mais la chaleur ne gênait guère Sophie et l'énergie de sa mauvaise humeur lui permettait d'aller plutôt rapidement. La jeune fille entendait le bourdonnement et ressentait également le toucher de plusieurs dizaines de moustiques, cependant les nombreuses piqûres que lui infligeaient ces petites moucherons étaient indolores. Elle travailla sans se retourner jusqu'à ce que chaque mûre cesse d'orner l'arbuste pour s'empiler dans son petit panier de paille. La jeune fille posa ensuite celui-ci devant la porte de la maison de son employeur avant de s'emparer des tout petits ciseaux à tailler. Elle s'apprêtait à sectionner une branche qui pointait vers le ciel déjà devenu un peu rose par la baisse graduelle du soleil quand elle vu soudain du coin de l'œil que le jardinier se dirigeait vers elle l'air paniqué. Sophie posa rapidement son outil pour le regarder avec agacement. « Que me veut-il encore celui-là?»

Posez cela! Hurla-t-il, il faut me laisser vous expliquez comment faire! D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que vous ayez complètement terminé de collecter les mûres. Elles sont en plein soleil et entourées de milliers de moustiques.

Oui j'ai tout à fait fini, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille, vous n'avez qu'à aller vérifier vous-mêmes les arbustes.

Le hobbit lança un regard vers les petits arbres à fruits et réprima son étonnement avant de grommeler :

Bien en supposant que tout soit fini, vous ne savez pas plus comment tailler un sapin. Allez plutôt arroser les fleurs à l'avant du jardin.

C'est déjà fait, Bilbo me l'avait demandé, affirma l'humaine contente d'avoir enfin réussi à prononcer correctement le prénom du hobbit.

Bon, soupira Sam, En bien dans ce cas allez répandre de l'engrais sur la pelouse. Le sac se trouve…

Près de la plantation gauche, rétorqua fièrement Sophie, c'est la première chose que j'ai faite.

Heum…D'accord, vous irez donc arracher les mauvaises herbes devant la clôture, répondit le hobbit qui semblait de plus en plus embêté.

Bah, c'est aussi fait, répliqua l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

Comment..?! répliqua le hobbit cette fois visiblement surpris.

Sur ce, Sophie le regarda partir à la course sur ses courtes jambes. Il allait d'endroit en endroit afin de vérifier si tout le travail qu'elle disait avoir accompli était véritablement achevé. Plus la jeune humaine le voyait aller et venir, plus elle pouvait apercevoir la stupéfaction apparaître sur son petit visage rond telle une tache grandissante. Pendant ce temps, le crépuscule transformait les arbres en ombres indistinctes et peinturait le ciel de mauve, d'orange puis de jaune qui disparaissaient tranquillement dans l'obscurité. Sam revint finalement vers elle tout déconfit, échevelé et en sueur.

Vous accomplissez votre travail à une vitesse hors norme, affirma-t-il sérieusement malgré son léger essoufflement, néanmoins, continua-t-il en reprenant son souffle, je ne vous fait pas du tout confiance. Une personne telle que vous ne devrait pas travailler dans le jardin d'un hobbit si ce n'est que pour en tirer profit. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour rien que vous avez choisi mon maître. Je parie que vous savez exactement ce qu'il a accompli et quel genre de trésors il possède depuis. Vous l'avez ensorcelé et je ne vous laisserez pas vous en tirer comme cela. Sachez-le!

C'était maintenant au tour de Sophie d'être complètement abasourdi. Elle resta interdite et debout dans la brise qui caressait doucement ses mèches brunes dans la lumière topaze du crépuscule pendant quelques secondes. C'était bien sa chance. Parmi tous les hobbits du village, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur celui qui possédait un trésor, ce qui devait évidemment porter plusieurs personnes à croire qu'elle voulait le lui dérober. L'adolescente, décontenancée, voulu se justifier.

Écoutez, répondit Sophie en ouvrant grand ses mains devant elle comme pour montrer qu'il n'y avait rien de caché, j'ai rencontré Bilbo par hasard, je n'ai aucune idée de qui il est, je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures. Comment voulez-vous que je sache qu'il possède un trésor? Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je suis gentille et je veux seulement aider. On est d'accord?

Je suis désolé mademoiselle, soupira le jardinier dont l'air un peu triste se fondait avec la lourdeur du soir qui tombait silencieusement, mais croire en votre parole serait une bien dure chose je le crains. Au revoir. Nous nous verrons peut-être demain si Bilbo n'a pas repris ses esprits d'ici là.

Et sur ces paroles, il se retourna. L'image de son dos courbé et de ses oreilles pointues brilla un temps dans l'or du soir avant de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité. L'ombre d'une Sophie abattue eut également le temps de s'allonger immensément sur le sol et de mourir lentement dans la nuit. Quelques instants furent nécessaires pour que la jeune fille réalise que Bilbo était venu lui porter une assiette de légumes assaisonnés. L'humaine remarqua également, quelques heures plus tard, qu'il était resté immobile à ses côtés les mains dans les poches et les yeux levés vers les étoiles. Sophie leva alors pareillement la tête et aperçu avec étonnement plus de constellations qu'elles en avaient vu dans ses 18 années de vie. La nuit s'étendait telle une robe noire à paillettes que l'on aurait cousue pour le ciel. Certains de ces petits diamants formaient même d'étranges dessins qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la Grande Ourse. L'adolescente à la fois émerveillée et dépassée par les événements laissa couler une larme. L'humaine et le hobbit restèrent pendant un moment comme cela. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Néanmoins, cet instant valait une déclaration de respect et sollicitude de la part de chacun d'eux. Le cœur de Sophie se réchauffait un peu à l'idée qu'il y avait en lui un potentiel allié, cependant, elle voulait mettre certaines choses au clair. Elle tourna plusieurs fois son regard dans sa direction, ne sachant trop comment poser ses questions.

Sam m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas un hobbit ordinaire, finit-elle par dire, que vous aviez accompli des choses et que vous possédez un trésor. C'est vrai?

Ah, et bien oui je confirme, répondit le hobbit avec un petit sourire énigmatique, cela explique d'ailleurs pourquoi tout le monde me considère comme une bien étrange personne dans ce village.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour avoir un trésor? Demanda la jeune humaine avec un sourire curieux.

C'est une bien longue histoire, répondit Bilbo,évasif, un jour, je vous expliquerai. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Venez!

Sophie suivit le petit homme à l'intérieur de la maison où ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux devant la table de cuisine où était étendue une longue et joli robe à corset beige dont les manches étaient bleues et entourées de dentelle.

La voisine est couturière, affirma Bilbo avant même que Sophie n'ai eu le temps de poser de questions, je l'ai payé en double pour qu'elle me confectionne une robe qui pourrait vous faire. Vous ne pouviez tout de même pas continuer à vous promener habillée ainsi.

Waw! S'exclama la jeune fille en saisissant la robe, elle est vraiment belle merci! Je vais l'essayer tout de suite!

L'adolescente entra dans la petite salle de bains et manqua au moins trois fois de se cogner la tête au plafond pendant qu'elle enfilait le vêtement.

Je suis persuadée, entendit Sophie de derrière la porte, que cette robe vous ira mieux que les haillons que vous aviez sur le dos aujourd'hui.

L'humaine sortit de la modeste pièce et aperçu le visage ravi du petit homme maintenant assis en train de fumer sur un tabouret de bois sculpté.

Mon intuition était bonne, dit-il, tout sourire.

La jeune fille dut chercher longtemps un miroir à travers la résidence et, lorsqu'elle en trouva enfin un dans l'entrée, Sophie dut se pencher beaucoup afin de s'apercevoir. Le vêtement ne lui allait pas mal du tout. Elle avait l'impression d'être une paysanne de Nouvelle-France. L'adolescente détressa ses épais cheveux bruns pour les laisser tomber de chaque côté de ses épaules.

Il y avait pour elle un lit installé dans le salon, mais la jeune humaine ne ressentait pas l'envie de dormir. Elle retourna au jardin où elle s'assit sur le bord de la clôture. Tout était calme et sombre mis à part le murmure de l'eau et les lanternes des nombreuses petites habitations qui illuminaient la colline telle une guirlande courant le long des branches d'un sapin. À cette pensée, la nostalgie envahit de nouveau l'esprit de la jeune fille. La retrouverait-on avant Noël? Rien n'était moins sûr. Tout à coup, le grincement de l'ouverture d'une porte la fit se retourner brusquement.

Quelqu'un d'autre venait d'arriver.


	11. Des sentiments innatendus

**Chapitre 11- POV Frodon**

Revenant d'une fructueuse journée de pêche avec ses amis Merry et Pipin, Frodon sillonnait tranquillement la Comté. Le village était vide et très sombre à cette heure-ci et le jeune hobbit se frayait un chemin grâce aux nombreuses lampes des maisons qui parsemaient les collines noires. Bilbo lui avait appris à les compter afin de retrouver sa demeure lorsqu'il faisait nuit. La résidence de son oncle était la trente et unième et il ne devait pas se perdre dans son décompte sous peine de devenir complètement égaré. Frodon souriait déjà en pensant à la réaction de son oncle lorsqu'il verrait les nombreuses morues qu'il avait pêchées. Il pensait même à lui faire une surprise en les lui préparant exactement comme il le préférait avec des carottes au cumin. Admirant ses aventures depuis longtemps, le hobbit aimait beaucoup son oncle Bilbo. Non seulement il était la seule famille qu'il possédait, mais il le trouvait également très érudit. Frodon espérait connaître un jour le récit de ses aventures, même si pour l'instant son oncle était très réservé à cet égard.

Espérant que Bilbo ne soit pas déjà parti se coucher, le hobbit accéléra le pas en direction de sa demeure. Lorsqu'il fût arrivé à sa hauteur, il se figea néanmoins. Son regard s'était arrêté sur une silhouette inhabituelle dans le jardin. Frodon savait que quelques fois des nains venaient rendre visite à Bilbo, cependant la créature qui était assise sur le bord de la clôture au fond du jardin avait une forme humaine. Sa taille n'était pas assez importante non plus pour qu'il s'agisse de Gandalf, le magicien bienveillant bien connu de Bilbo qui venait une fois de temps en temps à la Compté pour faire éclater des feux d'artifices. « Peut-être une autre connaissance de Bilbo », se dit le hobbit tout de même surpris. Il ouvrit la porte de la clôture en essayant de se faire discret, toutefois celle-ci grinça bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de l'étrange personne assise dans le jardin qui tourna son visage vers Frodon.

C'était une humaine. Ou peut-être même une elfe. Elle était magnifique. Ses traits se révélèrent au hobbit dans la lumière nocturne et son cœur s'en trouva tout chamboulé. Sa peau semblait de porcelaine et ses cheveux bruns tombaient telle une cascade sur sa ravissante robe bleue.

Bonjour, dit-elle comme dans un rêve.

Bonjour, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle, à qui ai-je l'honneur?

Je m'appelle Sophie, affirma-t-elle en se levant, et je suis la nouvelle jardinière de Bilbo. Tu dois être son neveu j'imagine.

Ou..oui! confirma le hobbit, encore tout ébloui, Je m'appelle Frodon. Pourquoi Bilbo vous a-t-il engagé? Pas que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle! Au contraire! Mais, heu, pourquoi?

Frodon, rouge comme une pivoine, eut un rire gêné. Il se trouvait complètement crétin. Ainsi fut-il agréablement surpris lorsqu'il vu que la jeune fille riait aussi.

Je sais c'est vraiment bizarre, répondit l'humaine avec un sourire éblouissant, mais je suis très résistante aux longues heures de travail et je voulais me rendre utile alors je suis maintenant l'assistante de Sam. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me ferai discrète et je ne vous dérangerai pas.

Mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout! S'exclama-t-il, d'ailleurs, venez donc avec moi à l'intérieur. Je trouve que Bilbo a grandement manqué d'hospitalité en vous laissant comme ça toute seule dehors.

Oh n'en voulez pas à votre oncle, c'est moi qui est resté dehors, dit-elle en ne le suivant pas vers la maison.

Frodon se surpris à trouver ce manque de convenance tout à charmant et son cœur n'en fit qu'un autre bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait envi de discuter avec cette mystérieuse et fascinante inconnue jusqu'à ce que l'aube peigne le ciel d'orange.

FRODON!

Celui-ci sursauta en même temps que Sophie et plusieurs hobbits du voisinage qui s'étaient réveillés brusquement. C'était son ami Pipin qui courait à perdre haleine vers la demeure de Bilbo.

Frodon espèce d'imbécile! Cria encore Pipin au grand désagrément de ce dernier et de d'autres ménages de hobbits qui tentaient de dormir, tu as oublié de rapporter ta canne à pêche!

C'est mon ami Pipin, expliqua à Sophie le jeune hobbit contrarié de ne pas pouvoir rester seul avec la belle humaine plus longtemps, d'une discrétion légendaire à ce que vous pouvez voir.

Celle-ci semblait pourtant amusée du revirement de situation. Pipin brusquement entra dans le jardin et s'avança vers son ami.

Des fois je me demande elle est où ta tête, dit-il en lui tendant sa canne à pêche, et la prochaine je n'irai pas te la porter comme ç…Oh! Bonjour, charmante demoiselle. Tout de même, t'aurais pu me la présenter Frodon.

Elle s'appelle Sophie, répondit ce dernier à contrecœur, c'est la nouvelle jardinière de Bilbo.

Ouais, plus plaisant à regarder que Sam, plaisanta Pipin.

Il baisa la main de celle-ci pendant que Frodon levait profondément les yeux au ciel.

Bonsoir ma chère, déclara-t-il, je m'appelle Pipin et je suis plus que ravi de faire votre connaissance. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à la Comté?

Un jour à peine, répondit-elle avec un sourire entre l'appréciation et la gêne.

Un jour seulement! S'exclama Pipin, mais alors je vous ferai visiter demain! C'est un magnifique coin de pays vous allez voir. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Eh bien, si je n'ai pas trop de travail, d'accord, conclu-t-elle à la grande exaspération de Frodon.

Je viendrai avec vous dans ce cas, intervint celui-ci déterminé à ne pas laisser Pipin seul avec elle, ce serait un déshonneur que le neveu de son employeur ne puisse pas lui servir de guide.

Elle n'aura pas besoin de deux guides Frodon, rispota Pipin, et puis avec toi on aura plus de chances de se perdre qu'autre chose.

Je ne veux pas que l'employé de mon oncle ait mauvaise réputation parce qu'elle traine avec un séducteur comme toi dans des endroits isolés! Répliqua Frodon de plus en plus irrité par la mauvaise foi de Pipin.

Venez donc tous les deux! intervint Sophie, je pourrai visiter encore plus d'endroits. Arrêter de vous disputer pour ça voyons.

Très bien, nous trouverons bien un moyen pour se débarrasser de lui, répondit Pipin tout sourire en désignant Frodon de la tête. Mais non je plaisante! À très bientôt gente dame, conclut-il en lui baisant à nouveau la main.

Je suis désolé si Pipin vous a importuné, dit Frodon alors que celui-ci était parti assez loin pour ne pas entendre sa remarque, il a tendance à exagérer surtout avec les femmes.

Ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'humaine en se rassoyant sur la clôture tout en illuminant le hobbit de son magnifique regard vert teinté de brun, il est sympathique et j'ai besoin d'amis ici.

Je serai volontiers le vôtre, dit Frodon en s'assoyant à ses côtés heureux d'être à nouveau seul avec sa belle étrangère, d'où venez-vous?

Je ne sais pas trop…De très loin…. D'un autre monde je crois, répondit-elle, les yeux dans le néant.

Un autre monde? S'étonna Frodon, quel genre de monde?

Oh très différent d'ici, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, moins beau, moins diversifié, il n'y avait que des humains. Pas de « Obyts» ou d'« Ellfes».

Il n'y avait pas non plus de nains, d'orques ou d'uruk-hai? Questionna le hobbit.

Non, répondit Sophie, à ce que je sache non.

Eh bien ce monde ne devait pas connaître beaucoup de guerre, dit Frodon, les orques et les uruk-hai sont de terribles créatures sans pitié.

Alors c'est votre monde qui es plutôt pacifique si vous n'avez pas à vous protéger contre votre propre race sans pitié, répondit la charmante humaine avec un rire amer.

Vous…vous avez peut-être raison, répondit le semi-homme qui se sentait soudain un peu idiot.

Il y eut un léger silence comblé seulement par le chant des grillons et des hiboux. Sophie avait le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé qu'elle semblait trouver fascinant. Frodon aurait pu passer toute la nuit à admirer son doux visage contemplatif éclairé par la lueur de la lune, néanmoins il ne voulait pas qu'elle le trouve ennuyeux.

Vous aimez les étoiles?, demanda-t-il

Oui. Il n'y en avait pas autant dans mon monde et elles n'étaient pas disposées de cette façon, répondit la jeune fille.

Je connais les constellations, affirma le hobbit, ravi de pouvoir impressionner la joli demoiselle.

Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il lui nomma les étoiles et les formations qu'elles faisaient. En fait, il y avait tant de constellations que chacune des régions s'en étaient choisi une la représentant. Celle de la Comté ressemblait un peu à une pipe fumante alors que celle de Foncombe (une région elfique) avait plutôt la forme d'un rossignol. La plus impressionnante était celle représentant la région humaine du Gondor qui avait la forme d'un cheval cabré avec la crinière dans le vent. À la grande joie de Frodon, la jeune humaine semblait captivée.

Après un certain temps cependant, il sentait la fatigue le gagner. Ses yeux lui piquaient, il se retenait de bailler et un léger mal de tête rendait sa concentration difficile. De peur de paraître paresseux, il espérait que Sophie exprime son besoin de s'assoupir en premier, malheureusement elle semblait dans une forme incroyable au contraire.

Vous allez l'air fatigué, lança-elle soudain, vous ne voulez pas aller vous coucher? Moi je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Je crois que je ne dormirai pas de la nuit.

Vous ne vous reposerez même pas un peu? s'étonna-t-il.

Non. Pour l'instant, je ne suis jamais fatiguée, répondit-elle pendant qu'une brise détachait ses cheveux en une dizaine de mèches brunes, mais peut-être le serai-je un jour…

Eh bien, affirma Frodon, vous êtes un drôle d'oiseau vous! Je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance et j'espère en savoir plus sur vous. Nous reverrons nous demain?

Oui j'espère. J'ai envie de visiter la Comté, mais je ne serais pas trop à l'aise seule avec votre ami, répondit-elle.

Vous pouvez compter sur mon intention de ne pas vous laisser embarrassée par sa compagnie, déclara le hobbit.

Bon et bien bonne nuit monsieur Frodon, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire qui remplit son estomac d'agréables petits papillons.

Bonne nuit, lui dit-il en manquant de se trébucher dans les plantations.

Le hobbit s'en retourna chez lui sur un petit nuage. Il ne porta même pas attention à son oncle qui l'interpellait dans la cuisine et alla s'écrouler sur son lit. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux de toute sa vie. Sophie avait réussi à enflammer son cœur et à l'élever sur de délicieux rêves. Même s'il s'agissait d'une humaine, il se promit de ne jamais se marier si ce n'était pas avec elle.

**POV- Gandalf**

Sous le toit d'un petit îlot blanc installé au cœur de la forêt, Gandalf, entouré de ses confrères magiciens, était assis autour d'une table circulaire de bois sculpté. Il régnait un silence de plomb. Tous les mages devaient diriger leur concentration afin de faire apparaître la prédiction qu'ils attendaient depuis plusieurs siècles au cœur d'une petite boule de cristal placée au centre de leur cercle. Le monde extérieur disparaissait tranquillement aux sens de Gandalf. Le magicien tombait petit à petit en transe et l'image de la sphère en cristal remplaçait tranquillement tout ce qui le rattachait au monde réel. Il entendait de moins en moins le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles, le contact des mains de ses confrères se faisait de plus en plus confus, l'odeur des sapins et des feuilles mortes se faisait graduellement diffuse. Son corps fini par plonger littéralement à l'intérieur de la sphère blanche qu'il voyait tournoyer autour de lui depuis un certain temps. Le vieux mage entendit alors une voix dans sa tête.

Chers magiciens, votre puissance vous a permis de réveiller la prophétie qui révèle tous les cinq siècles la naissance d'un nouvel être magique parmi vous. Je sens que les ténèbres engloutissent lentement les terres qui étaient auparavant liées à la paix et à la prospérité. Une créature immortelle venue d'ailleurs sillonne présentement la Terre du Milieu. Une créature dont l'appartenance à un autre monde permet de chasser les fantômes du nécromancien. Si vous tenez tant à sauver votre monde du chaos, l'un des cinq magiciens devrait faire de cet être le sixième mage. Vous devez savoir cependant qu'il ne doit exister plus de cinq magiciens en ce monde sur une longue période de temps, par conséquent peu importe à quel point vous tenterez de la protégerez, le destin de cette créature est irrémédiablement lié à une malédiction qui lui coûtera la vie. Sachez user de votre sagesse pour les jours à venir, vos choix seront cruciaux pour le devenir des êtres habitant ce monde. Que la chance vous garde.

Sur ce, Gandalf revit la sphère blanche qui s'éloignait cette fois de lui. À mesure qu'elle disparaissait lentement dans l'obscurité, il se sentait graduellement revenir à lui. Son corps reprenait ses sensations habituelles. Tout se faisait de plus en plus concret et logique. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçut ses cinq confrères autour de lui le regard sévère.

Cette prophétie est bien étrange, dit Saroumane le Blanc, le plus puissant du cercle, nous ne savons même de quel genre de créature il s'agit, nous n'avons même pas une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver et, pire encore, nous n'avons aucune indication sur la façon de faire de celle-ci le sixième mage.

Je suis d'accord avec Saroumane, dit Pallador, l'un des mages bleus, nous ne pouvons pas parcourir la Terre du milieu au complet sans même savoir si nous sommes à la recherche d'un elfe, d'un homme, d'un nain ou même d'un animal.

La créature est immortelle, il s'agit peut-être d'un elfe, intervint Alatar, le deuxième mage bleu, pourquoi ne pas aller voir à Fondcombe?

Je crois que la prophétie faisait référence à une autre forme d'immortalité, répondit Gandalf, les êtres qui traversent la barrière entre deux mondes deviennent des visiteurs des nouvelles terres qu'ils découvrent. Leur corps ne doit pas être altéré par les phénomènes d'ici. Ces créatures, dont les fonctions vitales sont figées, ne ressentent par conséquent ni besoins, ni douleur.

Mais la magie peut les tuer, intervint Radagast, le magicien brun, si le nécromancien utilise ses pouvoirs contre cette personne, ce qui est fort probable, son immortalité ne la protégera pas.

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Radagast, clama Saroumane, les forces du mal auront raison de cette créature avant même qu'elle n'acquière de pouvoirs. Nous perdrions un temps précieux à essayer de la retrouver. Elle est peut-être déjà morte à l'heure actuelle.

Si je peux me permettre, les prophéties de la boule blanche se sont toujours réalisées, répondit Alatar, et n'oubliez pas que des créatures toutes deux étrangères de dimensions différentes se repoussent. Le fait que ce futur nouveau magicien provienne d'une dimension parallèle à la nôtre lui permet de chasser les chevaliers noirs venant de la dimension de l'au-delà que le nécromancien est en train de créer dans l'ombre.

Mais il sera repoussé également par les créatures du monde des morts, protesta Pallador, s'il meurt en tuant l'un d'eux nous seront bien avancés.

Leurs forces opposées ne feront que les éloigner violemment l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils se rencontreront, intervint Gandalf, leurs vies ne sera pas mise en danger, ce sixième mage pourrait nous faire gagner du temps si jamais nous sommes attaqués.

Tout ceci est ridicule, s'interposa Saroumane, vous pouvez bien aller perdre votre temps et risquer vos vies pour ce soi-disant futur sixième mage, mais je refuse de m'impliquer dans cette affaire. Je déclare le conseil levé!

OoooooooooO

Sa pipe à la bouche, Gandalf était toujours assis à la grande table où étaient réunis ses confrères il y avait à peine quelques heures. Il réfléchissait encore à l'étrange prédiction qu'il venait d'entendre. Qui était donc ce sixième mage? Saroumane avait raison dans le sens qu'il était inutile de parcourir les terres à sa recherche en l'absence d'indications plus précises sur son identité, mais Alatar tenait un point en disant que les prédictions de la sphère blanche s'étaient toujours avérées vraies et que l'appartenance de cette créature à une autre dimension pourrait leur être utile. Il recracha lentement la fumée, devait-il remettre sa rencontre avec le seigneur Elrond à cause des nouveaux événements? Non, dit-il. Comme les prophéties étaient toujours véridiques, l'être immortel croiserait sans nul doute le destin d'un des mages. Il décida de ne rien changer à ses plans, même pas celui de rendre visite à son vieil ami Bilbo à la Comté et d'y faire éclater au passage quelques jolis feux d'artifices.


	12. Un an à la Comté

**Chapitre 12- POV-Sam**

Mais enfin monsieur Frodon, reprenez-vous! cria Sam complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, vous êtes ensorcelé vous aussi j'en suis sûr!

Tu ne comprends pas Sam, répondit ce dernier, tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens. Elle est magnifique!

Non elle ne l'est pas monsieur Frodon! S'exaspéra Sam, C'est une sorcière!

Ce n'est pas vrai ça Sam! rétroqua Frodon, Sinon elle t'aurait transformé en crapaud depuis longtemps à cause de ta méchanceté! Tu ne la connais même pas!

Les sorcières cachent leurs pouvoirs monsieur Frodon, répliqua Sam, tentant de se calmer, elle vous tuera pendant votre sommeil pour ensuite aller voler les trésors de monsieur Bilbo!

Je refuse d'en entendre plus! éclata Frodon, Je croyais que je pouvais te faire cette confidence Sam, mais je me suis trompé. Je n'aurais jamais du t'en parler. Je m'en vais et je t'ordonne d'être gentil avec elle aujourd'hui.

Vous êtes dans de beaux draps monsieur Frodon!, héla Sam en le regardant partir.

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas. Sam s'effondra sur le banc devant sa maison. Comment pouvait-il obéir à Frodon et être gentil avec cette ensorceleuse qui convoitait le trésor de Bilbo ? Lorsqu'il avait vu Frodon s'approcher de sa maison, il s'était dit que c'était sa chance d'empêcher tout cela en le prévenant de la catastrophe qui le menaçait, mais lorsque ce dernier lui avait avoué être fou amoureux d'elle, il s'était affolé. Elle avait tout planifié. Cette vilaine sorcière allait gagner la sympathie de tous les hobbits du voisinage et en particulier celle de Frodon pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Manipuler tout le monde pour voler et s'enfuir par la suite. Il se fit donc une promesse : « Moi, Sam Gamgie, je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher de s'en tirer comme ça. J'essaierai de faire entendre raison à monsieur Bilbo, je présenterai à monsieur Frodon les plus belles hobbites de la Comté (et même la belle Rosie si c'est vraiment nécessaire), j'aurai toujours à l'œil cette ensorceleuse et elle ne gagnera jamais ma sympathie. Je sauverai ainsi de la ruine la famille à laquelle je suis dévoué.

**POV- Sophie**

Un an et demi avait passé à la Comté.

Sophie était fière d'avoir réussi une acceptation partielle au sein de celle-ci. Quelques voisins de Bilbo, voyant la quantité de tâches qu'elle était capable d'accomplir en plein soleil sans se fatiguer, avaient mis leur méfiance de côté et l'avaient engagé également. Elle avait eu par conséquent la possibilité de faire assez d'argent de poche pour acheter du tissu au marché et se confectionner des robes à sa taille grâce à la voisine couturière qui avait finalement consenti à l'aider après que la jeune fille ait compris que quelques pâtisseries étaient nécessaires pour ce genre de demande chez les hobbits. Sophie ne pouvait dire si elle était globalement appréciée ou pas. La plupart des hobbits n'étaient pas méchants avec la jeune fille, mais gardaient leur distance en entretenant une relation très impersonnelle avec elle. L'humaine avait cependant réussi à se faire quelques amis ainsi que quelques ennemis.

Même s'ils ne se parlaient que très peu, un lien de confiance la liait à Bilbo. Outré au départ de remarquer qu'elle passait toutes ses nuits à l'extérieur sans dormir et qu'elle ne mangeait pas, il s'était souvent fâché pour qu'elle aille se coucher dans le salon et qu'elle avale son diner au moins, mais il finit bientôt par comprendre qu'elle n'était jamais épuisée, ni affamée. Il cessa donc de l'embêter, mais lui dit à maintes reprises de l'aviser si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas et cela remonta énormément le vieil hobbit dans l'estime de Sophie. Il s'agissait d'un bon employeur et de quelqu'un qui aurait pris soin d'elle si elle avait été vulnérable. Elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir engagé malgré sa différence et l'hostilité des autres à son égard et lui semblait heureux de voir qu'elle réussissait à s'en sortir malgré tout. Il restait par ailleurs aux yeux de Sophie un homme plutôt mystérieux, très différent des autres hobbits. En effet, il passait le plus clair de son temps à écrire et toutes sortes d'objets étranges ornaient sa maison. Il semblait cacher en lui d'impénétrables secrets.

Pipin, l'ami de Frodon, quoiqu'un peu envahissant au départ, avait aussi été d'une grande aide pour son intégration. La semaine de leur rencontre, il ne l'avait tellement pas lâché d'une semelle et lui avait présenté tant de gens que Sophie avait commencé à se demander si ses tentatives de séduction étaient vraiment sérieuses. Elle fut immensément soulagée lorsqu'elle le vit faire exactement la même chose avec une autre fille la semaine suivante. Cependant soucieuse d'être seule par la suite, elle l'aida un soir à contrecœur avec son cousin Merry à préparer le plan d'un vol de champignons dans le champ d'un vieil hobbit grincheux. Le succès fut tel que depuis Merry et Pipin ne cessèrent de la solliciter pour leurs mauvais coups souvent mal organisés. Ce n'était jamais bien méchant et l'humaine finit avec le temps par s'attacher à ces deux petits hobbits facétieux qui avaient toujours toutes sortes de projets un peu idiots en tête.

Par contre, le jardinier de Frodon, Sam, avec qui elle devait travailler tous les jours chez Bilbo, ne lui parlaient plus depuis que Frodon lui avait demandé de ne plus l'insulter. À partir de ce moment, il ne cessait de l'observer de loin avec regard méfiant comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre. Sophie était d'autant plus attristée par son attitude que Frodon et celui-ci semblait de très bons amis en son absence. De plus, tout ce qu'elle faisait pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis comme faire des commissions pour Bilbo ou sympathiser avec les nombreuses filles qu'il présentait à Frodon semblait l'exaspérer encore plus. Au bout de quelques semaines, la jeune fille s'était tout simplement fait à l'idée qu'elle serait toujours pour lui une source de méfiance.

Le neveu de Bilbo, Frodon, quant à lui, était le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il l'avait grandement aidé dans son intégration et n'avait jamais laissé personne l'insulter. Il se faisait également un plaisir de lui enseigner, à l'aide des livres de son oncle, toutes sortes de choses sur le nouveau monde dans lequel elle vivait. Durant ses nuits blanches, la jeune fille avait pu étudier la carte de la Terre du Milieu et admirer des illustrations des châteaux des elfes de Fondcombe, de la cité de nains de la Moria et des forteresses des hommes du Gondor. Elle était fascinée par toutes ces splendides paysages qui jusqu'à maintenant n'existaient pour elle que dans les rêves des hommes. Une envie de voyager la tenaillait, mais elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de peur d'être complètement isolée et aussi au cas où les secours feraient enfin leur apparition. Une autre théorie avait également émergée dans la tête de la jeune fille lors de ses promenades nocturnes. Elle était peut-être morte au fond. Son corps immortel et inépuisable errait quelque part au purgatoire entouré d'anges gardiens et d'âmes malfaisantes avant d'atteindre le paradis ou l'enfer. C'était l'explication la plus logique qu'elle pouvait donner aux événements. Un jour, quelque chose l'amènerait à son véritable destin.

**POV- Sophie**

C'était le printemps à la Comté, la nature était si luxuriante et brillante que Sophie commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas au paradis finalement. Elle profita d'un petit temps libre en après-midi pour admirer la beauté de la forêt avoisinante. La splendeur des lieux lui fit un peu oublier le temps et son chemin. Les arbres se suivaient, les sentiers s'entrecroisaient, rien ne semblait avoir de fin. Elle atterrie soudain dans une clairière presque magique, plus belle que tout ce qu'elle avait pu admirer jusqu'à maintenant. Les feuilles et l'herbe semblaient des miroirs qui se passaient l'un l'autre la lumière du soleil et chaque fleurs en avait l'air gorgé. Un peu troublée et complètement charmée, elle murmura doucement :

Dieu…?

Soudain, une voix venant d'en haut clama paisiblement :

Une cascade d'automne a ébloui mon cœur

Son visage orné d'émeraudes était plein de chaleur

Et son corps gracieux comme une fleur

Débordait de douceur

À la matinée, elle plane encore dans mes pensées

Elle est ma constellation préférée

Aussi mystérieuse que je puisse l'aimer

Aussi étrange que je puisse la désirer

Elle ne sera jamais à ma portée

Elle est mon ange adoré.

Que..? Qui? Se demanda Sophie en tournant vivement la tête vers tous les arbres au-dessus d'elle.

Juste ici, dit la voix derrière elle.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir Frodon, un livre à la main.

Frodon? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda la jeune fille.

C'est l'endroit que je préfère pour lire et écrire, répondit le hobbit, je croyais que j'étais le seul à en connaître l'existence, mais je vois que tu te débrouilles bien.

Eh bien! Répondit Sophie, je ne savais pas que tu écrivais de la poésie.

Eh bien oui, répondit Frodon un peu gêné, je ne suis qu'un amateur.

Oh allez, le poème que tu as lu il y a une minute était très bien! Tu peux faire mieux?

Ils se juchèrent sur une branche qui permettait, Frodon l'avait découvert, d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la magnifique clairière où ils se trouvaient. Le jeune hobbit, habitué à grimper dans les arbres, se moqua des efforts plus considérables qui devaient fournir l'humaine pour aller aussi haut. Cependant, leur point de vue attient, ils passèrent un temps indéterminé à lire et à discuter. Les poèmes de Frodon, la nature paradisiaque, le soleil, les animaux, tout cela envoutait Sophie à un tel point qu'elle crut à plusieurs reprises que la Comté et la forêt autour avaient disparu, qu'elle allait s'endormir paisiblement et libérer son âme à jamais.

Sophie, murmura Frodon le visage illuminé par la lumière, je quelque chose à te demander.

Ça tombe bien moi aussi, répondit Sophie.

Vas-y donc en premier, répondit le hobbit.

Frodon….. commença Sophie, elle hésitait, elle aurait peut-être l'air d'une folle, mais une autre partie d'elle-même était sure que la réponse à cette question pourrait enfin tout expliquer,

Frodon…. Est-ce qu'on est au paradis?

HEY! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES LÀ-HAUT!

La jeune fille fit si surprise par cette interruption brutale qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et heurta violemment plusieurs branches avant de s'écrouler de tout son long par terre.

Gandalf!? S'écria Frodon en descendant agilement de l'hêtre sur lequel il s'était perché.

Sophie se releva rapidement pour apercevoir un grand homme âgé dont la couleur caractéristique était manifestement le gris à en juger par sa tunique, son chapeau et ses cheveux. Il fixait d'un air extrêmement perplexe ses écorchures qui se cicatrisaient toutes seules et ses bleus qui disparaissaient d'eux-mêmes.

Gandalf, intervint Frodon, je vous présente Sophie la seconde jardinière de Biblo.

Bien le bonjour ma chère, dit-il, d'où venez-vous donc? Je pensais être la seule créature non-hobbit tolérée en ces lieux.

Ahh…Ha,Ha,Ha! répondit Sophie un peu intimidée par le regard sévère du vieil homme, ben de très loin, en fait, c'est compliqué, heu…

Il s'agit d'une fermière orpheline du…Gondor, intervint Frodon, elle a voyagé jusqu'ici et…heu… Bilbo l'a engagé.

Ahhh…répondit le grand homme, avec un petit sourire sceptique, et j'imagine que c'est grâce à ses grands talents de fermière-botaniste?

Ou..ii c'est ça! Répondit Sophie.

Ah alors c'est donc vous que le pauvre Sam Gamgie cherche depuis des heures! Je l'ai trouvé il y a une minute tout en sueur qui cherchait son aide-jardinière à la demande de Bilbo. Le vieil homme se pencha vers Sophie et dit plus bas, si j'étais vous je me dépêcherai un peu avant de me faire enterrer vivante.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai! Se dit-elle en regardant sa montre avec horreur, j'ai manqué tout ce temps! » La jeune fille partit immédiatement à la course ce qui n'était pas l'idée du siècle, car elle se retrouva de nouveau perdue.

Sophie…? Dit une voix fatiguée derrière elle.

C'était Sam. Tout rouge, les cheveux plein de brindilles, le visage tout sale et l'air particulièrement enragé.

Où…OÙ ÉTIEZ-VOUS?

La journée allait être longue.


End file.
